Una cita entre amigos
by Mistress of Vos
Summary: *Genderbender*. Shazam y Cyborg están en una cita, pero nada es tan fácil como debería cuando se es mitad de algo y mitad de otra cosa. Porque al final, ambos están fingiendo que nada ha cambiado.


**Notas de la autora:** Genderbender, Billy se llama Sussy y tiene entre 15-16 años.

Esto surgió después de ver Justice League War `cuz hell, el bromance de Shazam y Cyborg es demasiado para esta niña.

.

* * *

 **Una cita entre amigos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No pareces muy contento con esto.

Víctor suspiró incómodo al verse descubierto.

-No lo estoy, Shazam.

Era diciembre, hacía un frío terrible y nevaba con ligereza. Los dos superhéroes se encontraban en Metrópolis de incógnito, teniendo una cita.

-Vamos, Victorioso. No todos los días tenemos tiempo libre.

-Habla por ti, señorita soy embajadora de las Naciones Unidas.

-Oh, tu también vas a empezar con eso…

Sussy pateó una botella que amenazaba con hacerla tropezar.

Estaba como Shazam, más por costumbre que por gusto. Su figura, alta y atlética, se encontraba cubierta por unos leggins negros y un chaleco rojo encima de una blusa blanca de lana. Como era su costumbre, traía botas altas, pero de poco tacón.

Víctor, por otro lado, usaba su acostumbrado pantalón de mezclilla y un grueso abrigo con el fin de tapar su naturaleza. Usaba el gorro del mismo, por supuesto.

-No puedo creer que realmente te vendieras al gobierno.

-Yo no me vendí, Fawcett City está en una situación difícil por mi culpa. Desde que Black Adam regresó…Lo mejor que puedo hacer es ganarme su confianza. No quiero terminar como Linterna y Flash…

-¿Con la policía pisándote los talones?

-Con la gente temerosa de mí, pero supongo que eso también.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el solitario parque, con la escasa luz de luna iluminando su camino.

-Escucha, sobre unirme a los titanes…

-Entiendo que no quieras estar con la liga, siéndote sincera, yo tampoco apruebo del todo su forma de manejo.

-Se que hay un "pero" en todo esto.

-Pero me enfadó que no hablaras conmigo. Creí que me tenías confianza, que éramos amigos.

Cyborg respingó, Shazam estaba hablando de una manera demasiado seria para alguien tan alegre.

-Susan…Yo no tenía intención de…

-¿Cómo te va con la doctora? Tu padre me comentó que han estado saliendo, ¿son novios?

Simplemente no quería hablar de ello.

-Bien, creo. Y eso aún está en discusión.

 _"Yo te quiero así, Víctor"._

Si al menos hubiese tenido el valor de responderle aquella vez en el castillo de Atlantis.

Si al menos no se sintiera tan confundido entre Shazam y Susan.

-¿Sabes? Aún queda una función de esa película gótica de navidad en el observatorio. Es un lugar abierto, así que…

Sussy se acomodó su bufanda, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta jamás hecha.

-Me parece bien, te invito la cena. - respondió Víctor mientras le ofrecía su brazo, medianamente sonriente.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos en silencio, hasta vislumbrar el jardín del observatorio de la ciudad. Realmente ese había sido su plan desde un principio.

Pero les gustaba fingir que todo pasaba de manera natural.

Como si no hubiesen hecho un guion mental antes de siquiera saber si el otro asistiría.

Pero era por el bien de ellos, de todos, de ambos, de nadie.

Era por el bien de sus silencios y de sus lealtades.

Shazam no podía amar, Víctor no sabía.

Y ninguno se quería enamorar.

Si al menos no hubiesen estado tan juntos en Atlantis…

Podrían mentirse más confiados en su falsedad.

Los dos héroes se sentaron un poco alejados del resto del público tras comprar unas crepas a unos chicos que estaban juntando para una causa que ninguno recordaba.

La película recién comenzaba.

-De pequeña me encantaba esa canción. - susurro Sussy mientras veía como el espantapájaros comenzaba a reír.

-¿Y ahora?- inquirió Víctor con curiosidad.

-Ahora me gusta más la del final. Aunque esta sigue siendo muy importante, es mi infancia, después de todo.

La infancia de ambos, en realidad. Porque Víctor solo es cuatro años mayor que Susan. Por otra parte, Shazam es miles de años más grande que la madre de Diana.

 _"No existen dos partes, soy una mezcla de ambas"._

Debía ser difícil para ella ser tan complicada.

-No recordaba que ese doctor fuese tan…feo. – comento él entre risas al ver como el personaje era engañado por su propia creación.

-Yo no recordaba lo enamoradiza que era la muñeca. - contesto ella con cierta diversión.

No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, la película duraba poco más de una hora.

Antes de que acabara, Cyborg notó como muchas parejas estaban abrazadas o recargadas entre ellas.

No supo cómo sentirse al notar que entre él y Shazam había casi medio metro. Y ella estuvo sujetando sus rodillas todo el tiempo.

"No somos pareja", se dijo a sí mismo.

La cinta terminó, y en el frío y oscuridad de la noche retumbaron aplausos y gritos de alegría ante el final de ese clásico del cine.

-Lindo final, ¿no crees? - le preguntó Víctor a Susan mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarla.

-Siempre creí que debió besarla, pero tal vez era demasiado pronto. Ya sabes, solo tuvieron una canción.

Cyborg pensaba que debió robarle un beso a Shazam en Atlantis cada noche desde que decidieron empezar esa maldita actuación.

-Yo creo que el abrazo es suficiente expresión.

Porque ellos mismos jamás podrían llegar más lejos.

-Si no puedes mostrar lo que sientes…Supongo que es una buena opción.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo, habían llegado a Metrópolis por medio de los tubos Z recién instalados en puntos clave de las ciudades que albergaban más héroes y vigilantes. Tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran.

Pero estaban tan acostumbrados a ir con prisa, que la calma les era un sentimiento casi ajeno.

-Podrías visitar la torre titan algún día.

-¿Es una invitación?

-Es una petición.

Susan sonrió de manera casi infantil.

-Bien, lo haré en cuanto logre capturar a esa hechicera desquiciada.

-Podría ayudarte a buscarla.

-Sé donde esta, pero quiero que salga por su cuenta, la he perseguido durante cientos de años; va siendo hora de que ella de el primer paso.

Black Adam se había vuelto predecible, pero seguía siendo peligrosa. Y más si se le acorralaba. Shazam había aprendido eso por las malas.

-Entonces tengo un par de días para hacer que pongan orden, recuérdame pedir comida china cuando vayas.

-¿Por qué comida china?

-Es la única cosa que pone a dormir a Beast Boy.

-Oh…ya veo.

-Estoy seguro que a Starfire y Raven les encantara conocerte, Raven también usa la magia, ¿sabías?

-Algo me contó Batman, pero admito que tengo curiosidad por la naturaleza de sus poderes.

Era ridículo y casi cínico que fingieran interés por hablar de cosas tan insignificantes.

Tenían que hablar de ellos dos, sobre lo que ocurrió en Atlantis. Sobre cómo no entendían las decisiones del otro.

Pero eran tan cobardes que preferían una falsedad tonta y forzada mientras pudieran verse a los ojos.

Preferían actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado, sino que ellos habían cambiado.

Pero nada había cambiado, era su cobardía lo que los obligaba a ser hipócritas y falsos. Vistiendo su odio de alegría.

Había sido culpa de Atlantis, había sido culpa del destino, había sido culpa de Shazam por creer que la sabiduría de Salomón le serviría para explicar su sentir. Había sido culpa de Cyborg por creer que una maquina no podía amar.

Era culpa de ambos, por cobardes. Era culpa de los dioses, por cruzar sus destinos.

Era culpa del mundo, por necesitarlos como seres nada humanos.

Y sin embargo nada iba a cambiar.

-Se ha hecho tan tarde…- susurro Sussy mientras le echaba una ojeada a su reloj de mano.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué horas son?

-Pues ya es sábado…

Ambos dejaron de caminar, habían terminado en lo que parecía ser un área de departamentos abandonados. Habían estado vagando en silencio por más de tres horas seguidas.

-Supongo que debemos volver a…Debo volver a la torre.

-Mi tía debe estar rabiosa, le prometí que me tomaría un descanso de la embajada y de ser heroína. Seguramente cree que estoy haciendo explotar el aeropuerto o algo así.

Víctor sabía que Susan estaba hablando de la mujer que la había adoptado, ella vivía con otros chicos en una casa hogar.

Ojalá el pudiera tener esa relación con su padre. Incluso Shazam hablaba más con él (a veces Cyborg pensaba que Silas lo odiaba por no estar con la hechicera).

Y es que la verdad Susan era perfecta.

-Lamento haberte obligado a tener una cita conmigo, se cuánto detestas estas cosas.

-No digas eso, simplemente no me acostumbro a dejar de lado el deber. No me es fácil.

En realidad, detestaba la farsa que mantenían.

-Vendrás a visitarnos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, y tendremos otra cita después.

Con esa promesa, Shazam emprendió su vuelo hacia el firmamento. Tan perfecta y cobarde como su amor por Cyborg.

.

* * *

 **Editado el 27/Sep/2018**

 **Notas:** Bueno, por fin me estoy dando tiempo de revisar y corregir los errores ortográficos de mis historias. Esta en especial tiene una continuación donde medio intenté hacer un Hal Jordan X Susan Batson pero no estoy segura de subirlo.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


End file.
